Forbidden Love - Elijah & Hayley
by Dumai
Summary: In "Forbidden Love" geht es um die komplizierte Beziehung zwischen Elijah & Hayley, die ich versuche in regelmäßigen Abständen weiterzuschreiben, wobei ich besonders die Gefühle und Gedanken der Protagonisten genauer umschreibe. Bei dieser Romanze gibt es im späteren Verlauf auch dramatische Elemente. Je mehr Feedback, desto schneller mehr :) Hoffe es gefällt euch!
1. Ein Gefallen

Als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen Elijahs Arm berührten, wusste er, dass der Morgen nun langsam aber sicher New Orleans überzog. Wie lange stand er nun schon hier am Fenster und starrte mit einem verklärten Blick sehr nachdenklich nach draußen auf die im Wind wogenden Bäume? Es mussten bereits mehrere Stunden sein, denn als er langsam in das Hier und Jetzt zurückgeholt wurde, wurde ihm bewusst, dass seine Beine bereits schmerzten, weil er schon eine halbe Ewigkeit hier stand und sich keinen Zentimeter gerührt hatte. Er musste unwillkürlich lächeln, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass schließlich auch ein Urvampir nicht jünger wurde und selbst er langsam aber sicher Probleme mit den Knochen bekam. Ob das bei Urvampiren überhaupt vorkam? Er wusste es nicht, jedoch fragte er sich unmittelbar wieso er eigentlich über so einen Blödsinn nachdachte. Elijah hatte wirklich andere, größere Sorgen.  
>Mit seiner allgegenwärtigen Miene aus Stein, so wie sie fast immer war, schaute er unsicher auf seine Schuhe und steckte seine Hände in die Hosentaschen seiner Anzughose. Hayley hatte ihn gebeten ihr diesen Morgen bei etwas zu helfen. Natürlich wusste er, dass dahinter mehr steckte als nur ein einfacher Gefallen und so schwer es ihm auch fiel das zuzugeben: Er hatte Angst. In all den Jahren die er nun schon auf der Welt war, hatte er sich noch nie so hilflos gefühlt wie jetzt. Selbstverständlich lag das nicht an Haley, sondern vielmehr an Elijahs Bruder Klaus. Elijah durfte einfach nicht zulassen, dass er und Hayley sich zu nahe kamen, denn das würde Klaus überhaupt nicht schmecken, das wusste er, denn schließlich trug Hayley nach wie vor das Kind von seinem Bruder in sich. Dem Urvampir war egal, was Klaus mit ihm anstellen würde, sollte er von einer vermeintlichen Beziehung zwischen Hayley und ihm erfahren, doch er hatte Angst um die Schwangere. Was würde Klaus mit ihr machen, wenn Elijah einen Moment der Schwäche zeigen würde und sich ihr hingab?<br>Ein verzweifeltes Seufzten wanderte über Elijahs Lippen, denn er wusste, dass Klaus mittlerweile Interesse an dem Wohlergehen seines Kindes und der dazugehörigen Mutter zeigte, doch würde das reichen? In den letzten Wochen waren sich Elijah und Hayley einfach entschieden zu nahe gekommen und bisher hatte der Urvampir nie nachgegeben, auch wenn er immer öfter in letzter Zeit merkte, dass Hayley ihn auf eine eindeutige Art und Weise ansah und auch ihre Gesten waren unmissverständlich. Der stets in einem Hemd und Anzug gekleidete Vampir konnte nicht abstreiten, dass er seinerseits ebenfalls Gefühle für Hayley hatte und wenn doch müsste er lügen. Hayley war die schönste Frau die er jemals in seinem langen bisherigen Leben gesehen hatte. Auch wenn er Celeste über alles geliebt hatte und sie ihm auch nach all den Jahren noch eine Menge bedeutete, hatte die schwangere Hayley auf eine für ihn unbeschreibliche Art etwas an sich, was einfach einzigartig war und ihn in ihren Bann zog. Bisher hatte er geglaubt, er könnte nie mehr so lieben, wie er Celeste geliebt hatte, doch die junge Hayley zeigte ihm nun, dass er sich geirrt hatte, denn schon jetzt bedeutete sie ihm sogar noch mehr als Celeste. Genau das war auch das Problem: Sollte Klaus seine Schwäche bemerken, würde er sie ganz sicher wieder gegen ihn einsetzen und dabei würde Hayley unweigerlich ins Kreuzfeuer geraten. Diese Beziehung war einfach nicht richtig und wie so oft musste Elijah das Wohl seiner Familie und das Wohl anderer über sein eigenes stellen. Schon lange hatte er nun diesen Umstand akzeptiert, denn er wusste, dass das die einzige Lösung war. Vielleicht bildete sich der Vampir die Zuneigung Hayleys auch einfach nur ein, aber er wusste es nicht. Angenommen sie hatte tatsächlich dieselben Gefühle für ihn wie er für sie: War es denn dann eigentlich immer noch richtig das Glück anderer über das Glück von sich selbst zu stellen? Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie sehr er schon wieder in seine Gedanken abgeschweift war und alles um sich herum bereits wieder ausgeblendet hatte.  
>„Elijah?", fragte eine sanfte Stimme hinter ihm, doch der Vampir reagierte nicht. Elijah hatte überhaupt nichts mitbekommen. Er war viel zu weit weg. Plötzlich spürte er eine leichte Berührung auf seiner Schulter, die ihn erschrocken herumfahren ließ. Als er in das wunderschöne Gesicht von Hayley sah, die ihn besorgt musterte, versuchte er krampfhaft zu lächeln, was ihm aber nicht wirklich gut gelang.<br>„Elijah, was ist los mit dir? Ich dachte Vampire kann man nicht erschrecken." Hayley sah ihm prüfend ins Gesicht. Elijah schüttelte leicht den Kopf und streifte ihre Hand ab. Mittlerweile war das schon eine eingeübte Maßnahme, um Hayley nicht zu nahe zu kommen, auch wenn es ihm jedes Mal unheimlich schmerzte, denn eigentlich wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher als eine Berührung von Hayley.  
>„Guten Morgen, Hayley. Verzeih mir, ich habe dich nicht kommen hören." Elijah wandte sich ab von ihr und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.<br>„Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt: Du musst dich nicht ständig für alles bei mir entschuldigen." Hayley sah ihn irritiert an und wusste nicht, wie sie sich nun verhalten sollte. Sie hatte ihn noch nie so nachdenklich erlebt, denn sie kannte nur seine unzerstörbare Gefasstheit, die meist keinerlei Emotionen zuließ. Zudem hasste sie es in letzter Zeit immer mehr, dass er jegliche Annäherungsversuche sofort abblockte. Auch ihr war die Problematik ihrer Gefühle durchaus bewusst, aber tief im Inneren wusste sie, dass sie diese erzwungene Ablehnung nicht mehr sehr lange aufrechterhalten konnte und wollte. Oft sagte man, man sollte auf sein Herz hören und nicht auf seinen Verstand achten, wenn es um solche Gefühle ging und sie hatte einfach schon viel zu lange ihr Herz ignoriert und versucht einzufrieren.  
>„Was ist nur mit dir?", fragte Hayley ihn nach einer kurzen Pause, auch wenn sie wusste, worüber er nachdachte. Es konnte nur das gleiche sein, worüber sie auch nachgedacht hatte, denn normalerweise konnte man Elijah nie erschrecken. Wie auch? Schließlich war er ein Vampir mit einem verdammt guten Gehör. Wie sie es hasste immer so zu tun, als ob zwischen ihnen keinerlei Gefühle waren.<br>„Es ist nicht so wichtig, Hayley", versicherte er ihr, wenn auch nur halbherzig. Hayley nickte nur, weil sie wusste, dass er sowieso nichts weiter erwidern würde.  
>„Eigentlich bin ich nur gekommen, um dich zu fragen, wann du Zeit hast mir zu helfen." Das hatte der Vampir sich fast schon gedacht, nur wunderte es ihn, dass die Schwangere bereits so früh auf den Beinen war. Normalerweise schlief sie länger.<br>„Für dich habe ich immer Zeit, Hayley, das weißt du. Also: Worum geht es?", wollte er nun wissen und drehte sie wieder zu ihr um, vermied es jedoch ihr direkt in die atemberaubend schönen Augen zu sehen. Kurze Zeit schwiegen sie und niemand sprach, bis Hayley das Wort ergriff.  
>„Komm einfach mit, bitte", sagte sie und lächelte ihn freundlich an. Dieses Lächeln. Es raubte Elijah langsam aber sicher bald den Verstand. Er konnte nichts erwidern sondern nickte einfach bloß. Hayley führte ihn durch das Haus hinunter zum Vorplatz, wo im Moment nur Elijahs Auto parkte. Wo waren denn bloß die anderen alle? Elijah hatte sich vorhin schon gefragt, wieso es plötzlich so ruhig im Haus gewesen war. Weder Klaus noch Rebekah hatten ihm gesagt wo sie jetzt waren. Aber wieso wunderte er sich überhaupt darüber? Zu Klaus hatte er momentan mal wieder kein wirklich gutes Verhältnis und Rebekah kam und ging sowieso so wie es ihr passte. Hoffentlich taten sie nichts, was er hinterher wieder ausbügeln musste.<br>„Was soll ich dir hier denn nun helfen, Hayley?" Elijah war stehengeblieben und sah sie fragend an, denn hier gab es offensichtlich nichts für ihn zu tun. Er bekam langsam ein immer stärkeres ungutes Gefühl in der Magengrube. Was hatte die dunkelhaarige Frau nur vor? Hayley war ebenfalls stehengeblieben, antworte ihm jedoch nicht.  
>„Hayley?", fragte Elijah zaghaft. Diese drehte sich entschlossen um und nahm Elijahs Hände in ihre. Überrumpelt blickte Elijah fragend auf ihre Hände und wollte diese bereits wieder abstreifen, doch Hayley verstärkte ihren Druck, also hielt der Urvampir inne und blickte ihr nun direkt in die Augen, auch wenn er sich vorgenommen hatte, dies nicht zu tun.<br>„Was soll das werden?", wollte Elijah nun mit einer noch ruhigeren Stimme als sonst wissen. Hayley seufzte und schaute nun zu Boden.  
>„Ich wollte mit dir gerne einen Ausflug machen und ich wusste, wenn ich dir früher meinen wahren Grund nenne, würdest du nicht mitkommen", erwiderte sie niedergeschlagen, da sie bereits Elijahs Ablehnung zu spüren glaubte. Diesmal konnte Elijah nicht anders, also umfasste nun auch er die Hände der Frau die er über alles liebte fester, allerdings immer darauf bedacht, ihr mit seiner deutlich stärkeren Kraft nicht wehzutun.<br>„Du weißt, dass ich dir versprochen habe, dich immer zu beschützen, aber das kann ich nun einmal nicht, wenn ich der Grund für die Gefahr bin, in der du schwebst. Ich kann mein Versprechen nicht einhalten, wenn dir wegen mir Gefahr droht und ich könnte es mir niemals verzeihen, wenn Klaus dir etwas antun würde. Ich…", er brach ab, denn er merkte, dass er bald die Kontrolle verlieren würde und diesen Luxus konnte er sich nicht leisten. Hayley hatte längst gemerkt, dass er sich alle Mühe geben musste, um nicht seine eiserne Miene zu zerbrechen und seine wahren Emotionen preiszugeben. Wieso musste zwischen ihnen aber auch alles so furchtbar kompliziert sein? Sie wollt einfach nur mit ihm zusammen sein, das war alles was sie wollte. War das denn wirklich so verwerflich und so falsch?  
>„Ich weiß und ich danke dir für deine Fürsorge, Elijah, aber würdest du bitte trotzdem einfach mit mir zusammen wegfahren? Ohne, dass irgendjemand etwas von uns will oder uns stört. Ich will einfach nur etwas Zeit mit dir verbringen. Du bist der Einzige hier, bei dem ich das Gefühl habe, dass ich sicher bin und dem ich alles anvertrauen kann. Gib dir einen Ruck, ich bitte dich", versuchte sie ihn zu überreden und ihr war bewusst, dass er ihre Bitte nun nicht mehr ablehnen würde. Das konnte er nicht, denn trotz seiner Emotionslosigkeit wurde sie mittlerweile immer schlauer aus ihm und merkte, wenn er für solche Dinge empfänglich war. Der Vampir mit den für sie schönsten Augen der Welt, schloss für einen kurzen Augenblick seine Augen, holte tief Luft und ließ dann schließlich ihre Hände los.<br>„Also schön, wohin willst du mich denn entführen?" Ja, auch ein Elijah Mikaelson musste sich manchmal geschlagen geben. Es gab einfach Momente, da konnte er sein sonst durchweg vernünftiges Verhalten einfach nicht aufrechterhalten. Vor allem dann nicht, wenn er von der Liebe seines Lebens um solch schönes gebeten wurde. Hoffentlich würde er diese Entscheidung nicht bereuen, sagte ihm sein Verstand, doch sein Herz sagte ihm, dass dieser Tag mit Hayley einer der schönsten in seinem Leben werden würde.


	2. Die Magie des Sees

„Und ich dachte ich kenne mich hier in der Gegend gut aus, nachdem ich schon so lange hier gewohnt habe", sagte Elijah nachdenklich, als Hayley ihn nach einer langen Fahrt anwies, von der kaum befahrenen Landstraße in einen schmalen Waldweg abzubiegen. Hayley erwiderte dazu nichts, sondern lächelte ihn nur vielsagend an, was Elijah nur aus den Augenwinkeln wahrnahm. Wohin führte sie ihn bloß? Das Auto von Elijah war nicht wirklich geschaffen für ein derartiges Gelände und der schmale Waldweg schien gar kein Ende mehr zu nehmen, als der dichte Wald sich langsam lichtete und auf einmal die grellen Sonnenstrahlen Eljiah zu blenden begannen.  
>„Wir sind da", erklärte ihm Hayley mit einer kaum überhörbaren Begeisterung in der Stimme. Elijah wollte sie bereits fragen, wo sie denn jetzt eigentlich waren, als ihm die Frage im Hals stecken blieb. Sie befanden sich unmittelbar vor einem kleinen See, der nur von einer Seite zugänglich war und zwar der, von der sie gerade gekommen waren. Ringsum den rundlichen See, dessen Wasser türkis schimmerte, reichte der Wald bis unmittelbar zum Ufer und war deshalb ansonsten völlig unzugänglich. Es herrschte absolute Ruhe. Alles was man hörte, war das leise Zwitschern der Vögel und das Hacken eines Spechtes weit in der Ferne.<br>„Unglaublich, oder?", brach Hayley die Stille und sah ihn mit einem begeisterten Leuchten in den Augen an. „Ich wusste, dass es dir hier gefällt. Nach all dem Trubel in der Stadt, ist das nun genau das Richtige."  
>Der Urvampir war tatsächlich mehr als angetan von diesem ruhigen Ort und er fragte sich, wieso er noch nie etwas von diesem See gehört hatte. Nachdem er es endlich schaffte, sich aus seinem Bann zu lösen, sprang er eilig aus dem Auto, um Hayley die Tür zu öffnen. Hayley liebte es, wenn er solche Dinge tat. Kleinigkeiten, die heute kein Mann mehr tat. Dieser Mann war einfach durch und durch ein Gentleman und er hatte dieses Verhalten über all die Jahre niemals abgelegt und eben dies liebte Hayley besonders an ihm. Ein Mann, der heutzutage noch Manieren hatte, war schwer zu finden.<br>Nachdem nun beide vor dem Auto standen und einfach nur diesen einzigartigen Anblick dieser reinen Form der Natur genossen, fühlte sich Elijah so wohl, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Neugierig sah er hinüber zu Hayley.  
>„Und? Was hast du nun vor?", wollte er wissen. Jetzt oder nie, dachte sich Hayley. Sie antwortete dem verdammt gutaussehenden Vampir zum wiederholten Male nicht und begann stattdessen, sich das Top auszuziehen. Schockiert erkannte Elijah was sie tat und drehte sich schnell um.<br>„Hayley, was tust du denn da?", wollte er verunsichert wissen und fragte sich, wie er sich nun verhalten sollte. Hayley lachte nur.  
>„Wonach sieht es denn aus? Ich will schwimmen gehen. Was hast du denn gedacht? Du brauchst dich nicht umzudrehen, Elijah, im Schwimmbad sieht man auch nicht mehr", antwortete Hayley gelassen und auch leicht amüsiert über seine Reaktion. Der Vampir hingegen zögerte. Kam es ihm nur so vor oder provozierte sie tatsächlich die Eskalation der Situation? Er war nicht dumm und ihm war längst klar, dass sie etwas im Schilde führte.<br>„Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist." Elijah merkte selbst, dass ein leichtes Zittern in seiner Stimme mitschwang, was er jedoch nicht verhindern konnte. Fieberhaft dachte er darüber nach, was er nun tun sollte.  
>„Hör mal mir ist es egal was du tust, aber ich gehe jetzt ins Wasser", hörte er Hayley noch sagen, da vernahm er auch schon ein lautes Platschen hinter sich, woraufhin er sich unwillkürlich in die Richtung des Sees drehte. Und dann war es auch schon zu spät. Noch nie hatte er sie halbnackt gesehen. Sie trug nur noch ihre Unterwäsche. Instinktiv musste er schlucken. Sie war einfach so unglaublich anmutig.<br>„Na was ist? Kommst du nun rein oder hat ein Urvampir Angst vor kaltem Wasser?", rief sie frech in seine Richtung. Elijah konnte sich nicht rühren. Er überlegte krampfhaft, was er nun tun sollte, doch letzten Endes hatte sein Körper bereits seine Entscheidung getroffen zu haben, denn ohne, dass er es richtig wahrnahm, hatte er bereits sein Sakko ausgezogen und es achtlos auf den Boden geworfen. Sein Hemd und seine Hose folgten kurz darauf. Zielstrebig ging er zum Ufer und war schnell bis zur Hüfte in das doch sehr frische Wasser eingetaucht.  
>„Das ist aber doch recht eisig, findest du nicht? Ich dachte Frauen sind von Natur aus viel zu kälteempfindlich, um so etwas Verrücktes zu tun", versuchte Elijah zu witzeln.<br>„Es geht schon." Eigentlich hatte Hayley ihm gar nicht wirklich zugehört, dazu war sie viel zu sehr abgelenkt. Sie konnte ihre Augen einfach nicht von dem durchtrainierten Oberkörper des Urvampirs nehmen. Wie er so langsam auf sie zukam und mehr und mehr im Wasser des Sees versank, verschlug ihr fast vollends die Sprache. Gut, sie musste zugeben, dass sie ihn tatsächlich hatte reizen wollen, aber jetzt wo sie ihn so sah, fragte sie sich plötzlich selbst, ob das eine gute Idee gewesen war. Sie hatte ihn so sehen wollen, natürlich, aber sie hatte sich trotzdem fest vorgenommen, nicht schwach zu werden. Konnte sie diesen Vorsatz einhalten angesichts dieses Anblicks? Da war sie sich nun nicht mehr so sicher. Vermutlich würde sich ihr Kopf bald völlig verabschieden und sie würde nur noch auf die Stimme ihres Herzens hören.  
>Elijah war nun unmittelbar neben ihr. Das Wasser reichte ihm nun bis zu den Schultern, jedoch konnte er noch stehen, was Hayley nicht mehr gelang.<br>„Sag bloß dir ist es nun doch zu kalt?", zog der Urvampir die Frau direkt neben ihm auf, denn er bemerkte nun einen leichten Anfall von Gänsehaut bei ihr. „Vielleicht sollten wir doch lieber wieder rausgehen, sonst wirst du noch krank und dem Baby bekommt das sicher auch nicht so gut", merkte er nun doch schon wieder etwas ernster an. Auch Hayley bemerkte nun, dass sie fröstelte. Schützend legte sie die Arme um ihren Bauch. Elijah konnte das nicht mehr länger mitansehen und ohne noch lange darüber nachzudenken, ging er noch einen Schritt näher auf sie zu und nahm sie in seine starken Armen.  
>„Halt dich fest, ich bringe dich ans Ufer." Hayley legte intuitiv einen Arm um Elijahs Hals und blickte ihm in die nun doch etwas besorgten Augen. Sie fand es einfach immer wieder so unheimlich süß wie er sich um sie sorgte, jedoch war sie nun tatsächlich etwas überrascht von dieser spontanen Aktion. Das hätte sie dem sonst immer so beherrschten Elijah niemals zugetraut. So nahe waren sie sich noch nie gewesen und ihr Herz begann unkontrollierbar schneller zu schlagen. Sie hätte fluchen können, denn natürlich wusste sie, dass Elijah das selbstverständlich spüren und hören konnte. Wieso bekam sie nur auf einmal solch eine Angst? Im tiefsten Inneren hatte sie es doch genau so gewollt, dass sie sich heute näherkamen und die Grenzen ausreizten. Hatte sie vielleicht eher Angst vor einem Desinteresse seitens Elijah als vor den Konsequenzen wenn Klaus von alledem erfuhr?<br>Sie waren nun am trockenen Ufer angekommen und Elijah setzte sie vorsichtig ab. Ihm war das Klopfen ihres Herzes nicht entgangen, zumal sein Herz ebenfalls schier aus seinem Brustkorb zu springen drohte. Was um alles in der Welt sollte er bloß tun? Er fühlte sich so unglaublich hilflos. Geistesgegenwärtig eilte er jedoch hinüber zu seinem Auto, vor dem er seine Kleidung zurückgelassen hatte, schnappte sich das Sakko und ging zurück zu Hayley, die sich auf den Boden gesetzt und die Arme um ihre angezogenen Beine gelegt hatte. Schützend legte Elijah das Sakko um ihre Schultern und nahm mit einem gewissen Abstand neben ihr Platz.  
>„Danke", flüsterte sie und blickte verträumt in sein Gesicht. Auch Elijah drehte seinen Kopf zu ihr. Ihre Blicken trafen sich erneut. Niemand sagte etwas und es schien nun um sie herum kein einziges Geräusch mehr zu geben. Hayley konnte einfach nicht mehr widerstehen, denn ein Impuls, den sie nicht mehr stoppen konnte, trieb sie unvermeidbar immer mehr hinüber zu Elijah. Er wusste was nun jeden Moment passieren würde und ihm war bewusst, dass er es verhindern müsste, doch er konnte es einfach nicht. Sein Körper verweigerte ihm jegliche Bewegung und er schien wie in Stein verwandelt. Hayleys Gesicht befand sich nur noch wenige Zentimeter entfernt von Elijahs. Er konnte bereits ihren süßen Atem auf seiner Haut spüren, der einen wohligen Schauer durch seinen gesamten Körper fließen ließ. Er dachte noch daran, wie falsch all das hier war und dass sie es einfach nicht tun durften, doch es war schon zu spät. Hayleys Lippen berührten die seinen, erst zaghaft, dann immer leidenschaftlicher. Ein erleichtertes Seufzen Elijahs war zu hören und er legte intuitiv seine Hände um Hayleys Gesicht. Seine Lippen prickelten und brannten wie Feuer von der Magie dieses ersten Kusses. Wie oft hatte er sich diese Situation bereits ausgemalt und doch dachte er, es würde niemals dazu kommen und all das würde nur in seiner Fantasie stattfinden und niemals real sein, doch jetzt war es soweit. Er spürte, wie Hayley ihre Arme um seinen nackten Oberkörper schlang und es war wohl diese Berührung von den noch vom Wasser abgekühlten Armen Hayleys, die ihn seinen Verstand wieder einschalten ließen. Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf, nahm seine Hände von Hayleys Gesicht und rutschte gleich ein ganzes Stück weit weg von ihr. Nervös strich er sich durch sein zerzaustes kurzes Haar und schüttelte hilflos den Kopf.<br>„Nicht, Hayley, das dürfen wir nicht." Seine Stimme bebte und seine Gefühle überrollten ihn. Was hatten sie nur getan? Wie hatte er nur so leicht die Kontrolle verlieren können? Verdammt, all das hier war ein riesiger Fehler gewesen. Wieso hatte er sich nur darauf eingelassen?  
>„Wieso, Elijah? Wieso dürfen wir das nicht? Ich kann das nicht mehr! Scheiße, ich liebe dich!", schrie sie ihn wütend an, wofür sie sich kurz darauf hasste, weil sie seine Bedenken schließlich teilte und doch war es nun raus. Ja, sie liebte ihn und sie konnte nichts dagegen machen. Es war hoffnungslos, sich das auszureden. Sie hatte es lange versucht, war aber kläglich gescheitert. Sie konnte einfach nicht länger standhaft bleiben und musste nun endlich auf ihr Herz hören, denn er war nun einmal die Liebe ihres Lebens.<br>Nun fiel Elijahs Emotionslosigkeit gänzlich in sich zusammen. Er verstand ihre Wut, das war es gar nicht, was ihn so aus der Fassung brachte. Es waren die drei magischen Worte. Ich liebe dich, hatte sie gesagt. Wieso überraschte ihn das eigentlich noch? Wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, hatte er das eigentlich schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit gewusst und doch brachte ihn dieses Geständnis nun völlig aus dem Konzept. Es war besser für alle Beteiligten, wenn sie dieses hoch explosive Gesprächsthema nun schleunigst beiseiteschoben. Elijah sah zum Himmel empor und er musste schon beinahe entsetzt feststellen, dass ein schlimmes Gewitter aufzuziehen drohte. Sie mussten schleunigst hier weg.  
>„Hayley, lass uns fahren, das sieht nicht gut aus", er deutete auf die sich sammelnden tief schwarzen Wolken und umging so nun geschickt das gefährliche Thema. Hayley war damit sehr unzufrieden und auch sauer, dass er dachte sich nun so leicht dem Ganzen zu entziehen, jedoch akzeptierte sie es für den Moment, da die drastische und schnelle Wetterveränderung tatsächlich bedrohlich aussah. In gar nicht allzu weiter Ferne blitze es bereits und der Wind wurde kontinuierlich stärker.<p> 


	3. Ein verhängnisvoller Zwischenstopp

Elijah war völlig ratlos. Sie fuhren nun schon seit bestimmt einer guten Stunde durch das immer stärker werdende Unwetter in Richtung New Orleans. Auch ein Urvampir wie Elijah einer war tat sich schwer daran, die Straße durch den sehr dicht und kräftig fallenden Regen zu sehen. In regelmäßigen, kurzen Abständen blitzte und donnerte es. Das Gewitter musste sich nun direkt über ihnen befinden. Die immer nur gerade laufende Landstraße war komplett leer und er konnte sich schon gar nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann ihnen das letzte Auto begegnet war. Die Strecke nach Hause war einfach viel zu weit um sie trotz des schrecklichen Wetters zu bestreiten. Es war einfach zu gefährlich, wie er sich nun leider eingestehen musste. Genervt biss er seine Zähne so fest zusammen, dass es bereits schmerzte.  
>„Du fährst viel zu schnell!", ermahnte ihn plötzlich Hayley. Hastig sah Elijah auf den Tacho und ging sofort sachte auf die Bremse.<br>„Tatsächlich, verzeih mir Hayley. Ich habe gar nicht gemerkt, dass ich zu schnell fahre. Ich überlege nur gerade was wir tun sollen. Bei diesem Wetter noch so weit zu fahren ist zu gefährlich und ich will nicht, dass dir etwas zustößt." Mittlerweile hatte der Vampir am Straßenrand angehalten und den Kopf aufs Lenkrad gelegt. Ihm war auf einmal schwarz vor Augen, denn auch wenn er versuchte den vor wenigen Minuten zustande gekommenen Kuss zwischen ihnen auszublenden, schweiften seine Gedanken doch immer wieder unkontrollierbar dorthin zurück. Was hatte er nur getan? Er spürte solch eine Wut in sich aufsteigen. Wut auf sich selbst, weil er so leicht seine Prinzipien über Bord geworfen hatte und Wut auf seinen jüngeren Bruder Klaus, weil er der Grund dafür war, dass ihm das Glück mit Hayley verwehrt bleiben musste.  
>„Lass uns doch ein Motel suchen und dort ein Zimmer nehmen, bis das Gewitter vorrüber ist", schlug Hayley nun vor. „Außerdem siehst du ziemlich erschöpft aus. In diesem Zustand solltest du nicht mehr allzu lange fahren." Sie überlegte, ob sie ihm einen Arm um die erschlafften Schultern legen sollte, doch sie wagte es nicht. Auch ihr geisterten unentwegt die Gedanken an ihren ersten Kuss durch den Kopf und doch schien ihr ein Motel die beste Lösung zu sein. Unsicher schlug Elijah die Augen wieder auf und sah sie kurze Zeit schweigend an, bis er schließlich kaum merklich nickte.<br>„Du hast wohl recht, es macht momentan keinen Sinn weiterzufahren." Zum Glück erinnerte sich Elijah daran, vor wenigen Minuten ein Hinweisschild auf ein nahegelegenes Motel gesehen zu haben. Eilig wendete er das Auto und fuhr zurück.  
>Nach wenigen Minuten hatten sie das doch recht gemütlich aussende Motel erreicht und eilten durch den immer noch stärker werdenden Regen auf die Rezeption zu.<br>„Hallo! Ziemliches Mistwetter, nicht wahr?", begrüßte sie der schon etwas ältere Mann am Tresen und legte seine Zeitung beiseite, um die beiden Neuankömmlinge neugierig zu mustern.  
>„Kann man wohl sagen", erwiderte Elijah und versuchte gelassen zu klingen. „Haben Sie noch ein Zimmer für uns? Wir haben noch einen weiten Weg vor uns und wollen erst abwarten, bis das Wetter wieder besser ist", erklärte er zudem freundlich. Der vermeintliche Besitzer des Motels nickte und holte zugleich einen Schlüssel vom Brett an der Wand, wo jeder Schlüssel einen Platz hatte.<br>„Sie haben Glück, das ist das letzte freie Zimmer", sagte der Mann und überreichte Elijah den Schlüssel. Anscheinend waren nicht nur sie auf die Idee gekommen bei diesem Wetter erst einmal eine kurze Rast in diesem kleinen Motel zu machen. Elijah bedankte sich und nickte Hayley zu, um ihr zu bedeuten, ihm zu folgen.  
>Das Zimmer mit der Nummer 304 lag zufälligerweise direkt dort, wo Elijah seinen Wagen geparkt hatte. Elijah schloss die Tür auf und betrat das Zimmer, wobei ihm eine wohlige Wärme entgegen schlug und zunächst war er froh über ihre Entscheidung hier zu warten, doch dann fiel sein Blick auf das Bett. Es war nur ein Bett.<br>„Gar nicht schlecht für ein Motelzimmer", äußerte sich Hayley zufrieden, als sie seinen angespannten Blick bemerkte. Sie musste unwillkürlich lächeln, jedoch ohne jegliche Verlegenheit.  
>„Leg du dich ruhig etwas hin, Elijah. Ich werde erst einmal heiß duschen, das brauche ich jetzt", erklärte sie und war daraufhin auch schon im Bad verschwunden und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Kurz darauf hörte Elijah auch schon das Wasser laufen. Verlegen blieb er noch einige Augenblicke dort stehen und starrte auf das Bett, als sich aber doch langsam die Erschöpfung bemerkbar machte, gab er seinen inneren Widerstand auf. Hayley war duschen, also gab es keine Probleme. Er zog sich bis auf seine Boxershorts aus, legte sich unter die Deckte und drehte sich zufrieden auf die Seite.<br>Es konnte noch nicht viel Zeit vergangen sein, als er im Halbschlaf eine langsame Bewegung neben sich wahrnahm. Plötzlich hellwach, drehte er sich auf die andere Seite und sah Hayley direkt ins Gesicht. Zu seiner Überraschung trug sie überhaupt nichts mehr, zumindest obenrum nicht, denn auch wenn sie die Decke bis über ihre weiblichen Reize gezogen hatte, sah er keine BH Träger mehr. Elijah spürte, wie sich alles in seinem Körper zu verkrampfen schien. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung stand er auf und legte sich auf den Boden vor seiner Bettseite, wo ein angenehm weicher Vorleger lag.  
>„Was tust du denn?", fragte Hayley überrascht und blicke von oben auf ihn herab.<br>„Du musst doch einsehen, dass das nicht geht, Hayley. Das können wir einfach nicht tun. Was wenn ich wieder die Kontrolle verliere? Was wenn es zu weit schlimmerem kommt als vorhin? Nein, ich schlafe hier und du bleibst im Bett. Es ist kein Problem für mich, wirklich." Elijah sah sie nicht an, sondern schaute auf einen bestimmten Punkt an der Decke.  
>„Und was wenn ich das so möchte, Elijah? Und wer sagt überhaupt, dass immer nur du an allem schuld bist?", erwiderte Hayley und zum ersten Mal bemerkte Elijah auch bei ihr eine gewisse Unsicherheit in der Stimme. Sie fühlte sich wohl ebenfalls wie er es tat und doch wollte sie es riskieren.<br>„Egal was du denkst, ich verdiene dich nicht. Du bist viel zu gut für mich, Hayley. An meinen Händen klebt so viel Blut auch wenn ich weiß, dass ich noch einer der guten Vampire bin oder zumindest so gut es eben geht versuche einer zu sein. Das ist blanker Wahnsinn." Entsetzt richtete sich Hayley auf und schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.  
>„Was um alles in der Welt redest du denn da? Wie kannst du nur so schlecht von dir denken? Hör gefälligst auf immer so schlecht von dir zu reden und vergleiche dich bloß niemals mit Klaus! Du bist der aufrichtigste Mann den ich kenne und egal ob Vampir oder nicht: Ich liebe dich. Über alles. Für immer." Elijah gab keinen Mucks von sich und starrte weiterhin angespannt an die Decke.<br>„Ich weiß, dass du immer so tust, aber eigentlich bist du ein sehr sensibler Mann, der sich nur sehr gut darauf versteht, alles zu unterdrücken, was ihm oder anderen vermeintlich schaden könnte", fuhr Hayley fort, bekam aber erneut keine Antwort. Ihr Kopf war längst ausgeschaltet, also folgte sie nur noch ihrem Herzen.  
>„Gut, dann komme ich eben zu dir auf den Boden, wenn du mir nicht entgegen kommen willst." Kurzerhand löste sie sich vom Bett und legte sich an seine Seite, um ihm liebevoll die Hand auf die nackte Brust zu legen. Elijah verkrampfte sich noch mehr und wagte es weiterhin nicht sie anzusehen.<br>„Hayley…", flehte er gepresst, doch nichts half. Jetzt war es auch egal, dafür waren sie eh schon entschieden zu weit gegangen, also küsste Hayley ihn liebevoll auf die Stirn, was den Vampir dazu zwang, ihr erneut in die vor Liebe strahlenden Augen zu sehen. Sein Herz machte einen riesigen Satz und doch schwieg er noch einige Augenblicke lang, bis dann doch auf einen Schlag hin all die über so lange Zeit unterdrückten Gefühle aus ihm herausbrachen.  
>„Ach Hayley, verzeih mir, aber ich kann einfach nicht mehr", flüsterte Elijah und gab darauf all seinen letzten Widerstand auf. Auch er hatte seine Grenzen erreicht. Erneut nahm er ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste sie voller Verlangen auf ihre samtenen, warmen Lippen. Dieses Mal fühlte es sich sogar noch besser an, als beim ersten Kuss. Nun wandte er sich gänzlich ihr zu und schlang seine Arme um ihre Hüfte.<br>„Hayley Marshall, du bist die tollste Frau auf diesem Planeten und egal was kommen mag, ich werde keine Sekunde dieses Tages jemals bereuen. Ich liebe dich", gestand er ihr, während er eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht vertrieb. Er konnte sich gar nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann er zuletzt in seinem Leben so verdammt glücklich gewesen war. Diese wunderschönen Augen und das unfassbar schöne Lächeln, was sich nun auf ihr Gesicht zauberte… Sie war einfach so vollkommen. Elijah schlang seine Arme noch fester um seine Geliebte und begann sie erneut zu küssen. Jegliche Hemmung war von beiden Seiten wie weggeblasen und ihre entfachte Leidenschaft war nun nicht mehr zu stoppen.

Mit dem nächsten Kapitel wird es bisschen länger dauern, da ich es diesmal länger machen möchte ;) Bitte schreibt auch weiterhin Feedback! Ich freue mich immer darüber und bin auch kritikfähig!


	4. Die erwarteten Konsequenzen

Hayley spürte etwas Warmes in ihrem Nacken, als sie langsam zu sich kam. Gemütlich reckte und streckte sie sich, als ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den Mann direkt neben ihr fiel. Sie stutzte, als sie erkannte, wer das war. Elijah. Also hatte sie sich das nicht eingebildet und es war kein Traum, sondern tatsächlich die Realität. Alles woran sie sich erinnern konnte, war wirklich passiert. Unglaublich. Der Urvampir an ihrer Seite schlief noch tief und fest und das was ihren Nacken kitzelte, war der ruhige und zufriedene Atem Elijahs. Sie lag in seinen Armen. Spürte, wie sein Herz schlug und sah, wie sich sein Brustkorb langsam anhob, um sich kurz darauf auch schon wieder abzusenken. Seine Haut war weich wie Seide und sie fühlte sich so sicher und geborgen. Auch wenn Hayley immer noch etwas verschlafen war, konnte sie die Augen nun nicht mehr schließen. Sie musste diesen Mann einfach anschauen. Noch nie hatte sie Elijah so erlebt. Im Schlaf sah er so friedlich und frei aus. Seine Maske und sein meist sehr ernster Gesichtsausdruck waren verschwunden und endlich konnte sie ihn so sehen, wie er sich im Inneren fühlte. So, wie er wirklich war. Einfach ein ganz normaler Mann, der genauso Gefühle, Sorgen und Ängste hatte, wie jeder andere auf dieser Welt auch und sie war wohl von nun an die Einzige, die wusste, dass auch ein Elijah Mikaelson kein perfekter und unfehlbarer Mann war. Das hatte sie eigentlich schon von Anfang an gewusst und doch war sie so unheimlich froh, dass sie nun mit eigenen Augen sehen durfte, wie es wirklich um ihn stand. Endlich hatte Elijah jemanden, bei dem er so sein konnte, wie er wirklich war und sie hoffte sehr, dass diese Barriere zwischen ihnen nun für immer durchbrochen war.  
>„Wie lange machst du das schon?", hörte sie auf einmal die angenehme Stimme von Elijah. Seine Augen hatte er noch geschlossen. Wie lange war er wohl schon wach?<p>

„Noch nicht lange. Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht beobachten, aber ich bin einfach so… so glücklich." Nun öffnete Elijah doch seine Augen und sah sie eindringlich an. Leider musste Hayley feststellen, dass diese eiserne Fassade, die Elijah sonst immer trug, langsam zurückkehrte. Der Urvampir schwieg und Hayley wusste sofort, dass Elijah in das alte Muster zurückzufallen drohte.  
>„Du willst jetzt aber nicht so tun, als ob nie etwas passiert wäre, oder?", wollte die Schwangere wissen und verlieh dieser Frage einen unterkühlten Unterton. Stärker, als sie beabsichtigt hatte. Elijah seufzte unschlüssig, wich aber nicht von ihrer Seite. Er hatte Angst. So verrückt es auch klingen mochte, Hayley wusste, dass er innerlich tobte und verzweifelt nach einer Lösung suchte. Augenblicklich stieg auch in Hayley eine schier unstillbare Wut auf. Wie konnte nur ein einziger Vampir das Leben so vieler Menschen beeinflussen und ihnen alles nehmen was Gut und Schön war? Wie konnte nur ein einziger arroganter Vampir so egoistisch sein? Wie konnte jemand so etwas seiner eigenen Familie nur antun? Sie verstand es nicht, aber so eine kranke Person wie Klaus es war, konnte man wohl auch nicht verstehen. Jedenfalls schaffte er es Elijah solche Angst zu machen, wie sie es noch nie bei ihm erlebt hatte.<br>„Nein, das will ich natürlich nicht. Es ist nur… Wenn man eine Nacht über so etwas schläft, sieht man die Dinge meistens klarer. Ich habe viel über meinen Bruder nachgedacht und ich weiß einfach nicht, wie wir ihm das nur beibringen sollen", antwortete er schließlich, nahm ihre Hände in seine und küsste sie liebevoll. „Wie gesagt: Ich werde diesen Tag mit dir niemals bereuen, Hayley. Ich liebe dich", flüchtig küsste er sie auf die Stirn „Was wird Niklaus aber machen, wenn er hiervon erfährt? Wird er mich hassen? Wird er dich hassen? Verflucht, ich weiß es nicht, aber ich muss immer wieder an das Schicksal von Celeste denken." Elijah schwieg und schüttelte ratlos den Kopf. Hayley musste sich wohl erst noch daran gewöhnen, dass Elijah ihr nun in Zukunft immer öfter sein verletzliches Ich zeigen würde. Tröstend legte sie sich auf seine Brust und strich ihm sanft durchs Haar.  
>„Wer sagt denn, dass dein Bruder davon wissen muss? Es ist unsere Angelegenheit und ich habe nicht vor, ihn in jedes Detail meines Lebens einzuweihen, auch wenn er der Vater meines Kindes ist. Ich weiß wie verrückt die ganze Situation hier ist, aber wir schaffen auch das, Elijah. Wir haben endlich uns und das ist alles was zählt." Sie richtete sich auf und gab ihm einen innigen Kuss, in den sie all ihre Gefühle legte. Zunächst zögerte Elijah, erwiderte ihn dann aber doch mehr als bereitwillig. Dennoch war er hin- und hergerissen, wie sie nun taktisch am klügsten vorgehen sollten. Er war es so leid sich immer vor Niklaus rechtfertigen zu müssen und alles immer diplomatisch und mit einem Plan angehen zu müssen. Wieso nicht einfach mal spontan handeln? Elijah bereute nichts und verändern konnte er das Geschehene nun sowieso nicht mehr. Der Vampir hatte nicht vor sich darüber nun ewig den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Schließlich redet er sich sogar fast erfolgreich ein, dass Klaus vielleicht gar nicht so sauer reagieren würde. Wer wusste das schon? Sein Bruder war schließlich unberechenbar, manchmal sogar für ihn.<br>„In Ordnung, lass es uns versuchen, Hayley. Wir müssen aber versuchen so zu tun wie früher. Auch wenn wir nun anders zueinander stehen, darf das niemand merken. Nur in Momenten, in denen wir allein sind, können wir uns diesen Luxus leisten. Verstehst du?" Hayley nickte. Es war zwar mehr als umständlich, aber ein Kompromiss. Ihr war alles recht, solange sie Elijah an ihrer Seite wusste.

Glücklicherweise war das Gewitter gänzlich verflogen und somit konnten Elijah und Hayley direkt wieder aufbrechen. Es waren nur wenige Stunden vergangen und doch hatten diese wenigen Minuten so vieles so gravierend verändert. Nichts war mehr wie vorher und auch wenn beide darüber gemischte Gefühle hatten, waren sie dennoch froh, es endlich gewagt zu haben. Weil sie nicht wussten, wann sie wieder die Gelegenheit dazu bekommen würden einen Moment für sich zu haben, standen sie noch ein letztes Mal eng umschlungen vor Elijahs Wagen und küssten sich innig. Mehr als unwillig lösten sie sich voneinander und fuhren zurück nach New Orleans, ohne zu ahnen, was sie dort erwartete.

Lässigen Schrittes steuerte Elijah auf ihr Familienanwesen zu. Er und Hayley hatten sich kurz vor New Orleans getrennt. Elijah hatte ihr sein Auto überlassen und er ging nun zu Fuß nach Hause. Niemand sollte Verdacht schöpfen. Es wäre doch schon sehr auffällig gewesen, wenn sie dort zusammen aufgetaucht wären, allerdings hegte Elijah immer noch die Hoffnung, dass seine Geschwister, allen voran Klaus, immer noch nicht zu Hause waren. Wenn sie etwas Wichtiges zu erledigen hatten, waren sie durchaus über längere Zeit nicht da. Andererseits fühlte sich Elijah immer unwohl, wenn seine Geschwister zu lange fort waren, denn man wusste nie, was sie als nächstes taten und das Ende vom Lied war, dass er hinter ihnen wieder aufräumen konnte, da er eher der diplomatische Bruder war.  
>Als Elijah um die Ecke bog und ihr Anwesen nun unmittelbar vor ihm lag, sah er schon sein Auto. Hayley musste schon eine Weile da sein. Suchend sah sich der Urvampir um, doch bemerkte er bisher keinerlei Anzeichen für die Anwesenheit seiner Geschwister.<br>Auf der Türschwelle blieb er nochmal kurz stehen und holte tief Luft. Er wusste nicht was ihn nun erwartete, auch wenn er und Hayley versuchten alles zu verheimlichen. Gute Miene zum bösen Spiel, dachte er und betrat dann mit seiner alltäglichen emotionslosen Miene das Haus. Im Inneren wirkte alles so ruhig und friedlich und er hörte nur das regelmäßige Ticken der alten Wanduhr im Flur. Man hätte annehmen können, dass es eine friedliche Atmosphäre war, doch der Schein trügte und das wusste Elijah.  
>„Bruder!", hörte Elijah jemand von der Treppe her rufen. „Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wo du so lange steckst. Weißt du, ich kam zurück und das Haus war völlig leer. Weder Hayley, noch du, noch Rebekah waren hier." Mit seinem allzu bekannten diabolischen und falschen Lächeln kam er elegant die Treppe heruntergeschlendert und ging einmal um Elijah herum. Elijah tat wie üblich seine Hände in die Hosentaschen und grinste nun einfach nur vor sich hin.<br>„Niklaus! Schön dich zu sehen! Ich habe dich gestern schon fast vermisst, so lange warst du fort. Musstest du mal wieder jemanden umbringen, der nicht nach deiner Pfeife getanzt hat oder was war los?", spottete Elijah. Klaus blieb vor seinem Bruder stehen und sein Lächeln wurde nun noch breiter, aber auf eine gefährliche Art und Weise. Nach so vielen Jahrhunderten erkannte Elijah nicht immer was für ein Spiel Klaus spielte, doch diesen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht kannte er nur allzu gut. Er musste auf der Hut sein.  
>„Sehr witzig, Elijah, wirklich. Nein, ich habe mich mit unserer lieben Schwester herumgetrieben oder besser gesagt wir haben die Bars unsicher gemacht." Elijah sah Klaus stirnrunzelnd an, was Klaus zum Lachen brachte. „Oh doch, Bruder, du hast richtig gehört. Du hast mir erst vor kurzem auf deine Art und Weise gesagt, dass ich meine Familie nicht vernachlässigen soll, also habe ich nur deinen Rat befolgt." Elijah nickte.<br>„Das freut mich, Klaus. Ich hoffe ihr hattet einen schönen Tag." Er war beruhigt, dass während seiner Abwesenheit keine Apokalypse stattgefunden hatte und doch wusste er, dass Klaus kein Typ für Smalltalk war. Etwas stimmte nicht.  
>„Nun und was hat mein nobler Bruder so getrieben, nachdem ich ihn so lange nicht in meiner Umgebung wissen durfte?", fragte Klaus mit einem unbehaglichen Unterton und sah Elijah tief in die Augen, doch dieser hielt dem Blick seines Bruder stand.<br>„Nichts Besonderes, ich musste nur einfach mal für kurze Zeit raus hier", erwiderte Elijah gelassen. Niklaus nickte ebenfalls.  
>„Soso. Und wie kommt es, dass Hayley fast zur gleichen Zeit wie du abwesend war und nur wenige Minuten vor dir angekommen ist? Und seit wann gibst du die Schlüssel zu deinem Auto überhaupt jemand anderes? Nicht einmal mir gibt's du sie." Klaus begann erneut Elijah zu umrunden. Wie ein Löwe, der seine Beute umkreiste. Elijah wurde innerlich doch langsam etwas nervös, doch da musste er nun durch. Am liebsten hätte er sich seine angezogene Krawatte etwas gelockert, weil er sich im Moment verdammt unwohl in seiner Haut fühlte, doch das konnte er nicht. Klaus würde seine Nervosität bemerken. Scheinbar unwissend zuckte Elijah lediglich mit den Schultern.<br>„Ich weiß nicht was sie gemacht hat. Sie bat mich ihr mein Auto zu leihen, also gab ich es ihr. Momentan besteht keine akute Gefahr für sie und das Baby, also habe ich ihr diesen Gefallen getan. Wenn sie in Gefahr gewesen wäre, hätte ich sie nicht einfach so gehen lassen, das weißt du, Niklaus. Und ich dachte, sie wäre schon längst wieder seit Stunden hier, denn ich habe sie angewiesen vor Einbruch der Nacht wieder hier zu sein."  
>„Mein aufrichtiger Bruder!", rief Klaus mit erhobener Stimme und plötzlich sah Elijah dieses unheimliche Leuchten in den Augen seines Bruders. Wenn er das in seinen Augen sah, wusste er, dass er etwas im Schilde führte. Für Elijah war dieses Gespräch nun aber beendet und er wollte gehen, als Niklaus ihn plötzlich am Arm packte und damit zurückhielt.<br>„Und du dachtest wirklich, dass du mich mit so einer Farce hinhalten kannst, Bruder?", säuselte er ihm ins Ohr.  
>„Ach Niklaus, lass mich doch bitte in Frieden. Ich bin gerade erst wieder nach Hause gekommen, lass uns dieses Wortgeplänkel bitte später fortsetzen, wärst du so gütig?" Elijah schob ruppig die Hand von Klaus beiseite und als er merkte, dass er keine Anstalten machte ihn daran zu hindern, ging er nach oben. Angestrengt versuchte er auf seinem Weg zu Hayley nicht zu schnell zu laufen, denn das hätte erneut die Skepsis seines dämonischen Bruders gefördert.<p>

Die Tür zu Hayleys Zimmer stand offen und Elijah sah sie nachdenklich am Fenster stehen. Sie schien ihn nicht bemerkt zu haben, also klopfte er an den Türrahmen, um seine Anwesenheit anzukündigen. Etwas erschrocken drehte sie sich zu ihm um und als sie erkannte, wer da angelehnt an der Tür stand, konnte sie ein breites Lächeln nicht zurückhalten.  
>„Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken", sagte Elijah und trat neben sie. Es hingen immer noch schwarze und unheilvolle Wolken am Himmel, doch es war trocken. Die Landschaft sah sehr trostlos aus und der Windstoß, der durch das offene Fenster zu ihnen drang, war sehr unangenehm. Der Urvampir sah aus den Augenwinkeln, dass seine Geliebte leicht zitterte. Eilig zog er sein Sakko aus und legte es ihr erneut um die Schultern. Dankbar sah sie ihn an.<br>„Niklaus weiß es", flüsterte Hayley nach einer längeren Pause. Ein erneuter Windstoß gelangte zu ihnen herein und plötzlich roch Hayley den angenehmen Duft Elijahs, der an ihre Nase getrieben wurde. Sie seufzte. Dieser Mann war für sie einfach unwiderstehlich und im Nachhinein fragte sie sich, wie sie dieser Versuchung nur so lange hatte standhalten können. Elijah deutete ihr Seufzen jedoch gänzlich anders. Besorgt sah er sie an.  
>„Ich weiß. Es wäre auch zu schön gewesen, wenn wir ihn hätten täuschen können. Mach dir keine Sorgen, bisher hat er nichts unternommen, also vielleicht wird er kein theatralisches Klaus-Drama daraus machen." Er versuchte die ganze Situation etwas aufzulockern, auch wenn er selbst mit der Situation nicht wirklich zurechtkam.<br>„Das glaubst du doch wohl selber nicht, Elijah. Schon vergessen? Er gönnt dir kein Glück. Weder dir, noch Rebekah. Er wartet mit Sicherheit nur auf die passende Gelegenheit, um es dir heimzuzahlen. Es war wirklich dumm zu glauben, dass er das so leicht durchgehen lässt. Sein Bruder, der glücklich ist. Unvorstellbar." Hayley schüttelte den Kopf. Einige Augenblicke sah er sie noch grübelnd an, schmiss dann aber kurzerhand ihren Vorsatz über Board und zog sie entschlossen an sich. Sie kuschelte sich an seine Brust und genoss seine Wärme. Selbstverständlich war Elijah auch recht überrascht über das Verhalten seines Bruders, doch so wie er nun mal war, glaubte er auch noch nach all den verstrichenen Jahrhunderten und den grauenvollen Taten von Klaus an die Veränderung seines Charakters. Wenn selbst er die Hoffnung für seinen Bruder verlor, war alles verloren. Wer sollte ihn denn dann in Zukunft vor all den Dummheiten bewahren?  
>So stand das Paar nun dort am Fenster und beobachtete das Treiben der Natur, als Hayley sich in seinen Armen sanft zu ihm umdrehte und ihn einfach küsste. Elijah wehrte sich nicht dagegen, im Gegenteil. Einfach eine ganz normale Beziehung führen. Es war wie in einem Traum und doch wurde dieser von einer Sekunde auf die nächste zerstört. Elijah fühlte noch, wie sich jemand an seinem Rücken in sein Hemd krallte, als er auch schon gegen die Zimmerwand geschleudert wurde. Benommen blieb er liegen, sah jedoch auf und blickte direkt in dieses hasserfüllte Gesicht.<br>„Ich wusste es. Für wie dumm haltet ihr mich eigentlich?", schrie Niklaus ihn an und sah schließlich auch hinüber zu Hayley. „Ist das wirklich dein Ernst, Bruder?" Der Schlag traf Elijah unvorbereitet und er spürte, wie ihm etwas Heißes aus der Nase lief. Sein Blut.  
>„Verdammt, Klaus! Lass ihn in Ruhe!", schrie Hayley nun zurück und versuchte ihn von Elijah zurückzuziehen, was natürlich nicht funktionierte. Elijah hob bittend die Hand.<br>„Niklaus, nicht. Lass sie in Ruhe und lass an mir deine Wut aus. Sie kann nichts dafür, es ist meine Schuld", sagte er mit einem ruhigen Tonfall und wischte sich das Blut von der Nase, was schon auf sein Hemd getropft war und dort unschöne Flecken hinterlassen hatte. Klaus wandte sich wieder seinem Bruder zu.  
>„Ach, ist das so? Elijah, der geborene Gentleman", spottete Niklaus verächtlich.<br>„Hayley, du gehst jetzt besser", erwiderte Elijah, ohne auf die herablassende Art von Klaus zu achten. Hayley wollte protestieren, doch Elijahs fester Blick ließ keine Widerrede zu. Sie sah die beiden Brüder noch kurze Zeit verunsichert an, tat jedoch dann wie ihr geheißen. Nun waren die Vampire allein und Klaus ging vor Elijah in die Hocke.  
>„Wieso? Du wusstest, dass mich das zu etwas bringen würde, was ich nicht gerne tue."<br>„Das wusste ich, ja und doch hielt ich es einfach nicht mehr aus. Weißt du, dir mag diese Frau egal sein, denn für dich ist sie nur ein Mittel zum Zweck. Sie trägt dein Kind in sich, das ist alles was dich interessiert. Sie ist eine von vielen, mit der du deinen Spaß hattest, doch für mich ist sie viel mehr als das." Elijah hielt inne und sah seinem Bruder nun mit festem Blick in die Augen. „Es gibt so etwas, das nennt sich Liebe und auch wenn ich mir selbst alles was mit dieser Frau zu tun hat so lange verweigert habe, war bei mir einfach ein Punkt erreicht, an dem ich es nicht mehr konnte." Er spürte, wie ihm doch tatsächlich eine einzelne Träne über die Wange lief, was ihn stutzen ließ. Der Vampir konnte sich schon gar nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann er zuletzt derartige Emotionen zugelassen hatte. Schnell fasste er sich jedoch wieder. „Hör zu: Ich habe fast mein ganzes Leben lang immer versucht der unfehlbare Bruder zu sein und zu deinen Gunsten auf alles zu verzichten. Ich werde auch jetzt noch der Gleiche sein wie zuvor und doch gibt es eine Sache, die du mir gewähren musst. Ich liebe diese Frau, verstehst du? Seit Celeste habe ich mich nicht mehr so gefühlt. Also, entweder du akzeptierst wie es ist oder du bestrafst mich für das in deinen Augen fehlerhafte Verhalten meinerseits, jedoch bitte ich dich, Hayley von allem rauszuhalten. Ich war es, der schwach geworden ist und der seine Vorsätze gebrochen hat. Ich werde jedenfalls keine Sekunde bereuen, was ich getan habe", schloss Elijah schließlich, senkte den Kopf und wartete auf das Urteil seines Bruders. In diesem Moment war ihm alles so erschreckend gleichgültig, denn solange er Hayley in Sicherheit wusste, war ihm einfach egal, was Klaus nun mit ihm tat. Rebekah hatte ihm schon einmal versprochen, dass sie sich in seiner Abwesenheit um Hayley kümmern würde und seiner Schwester konnte er in diesem Punkt vertrauen. Er war der glücklichste Vampir auf Erden und das war für ihn das Wichtigste. Auch wenn Klaus ihm nun mal wieder einen Dolch ins Herz stoßen würde, würde er es hinnehmen, denn gleich zweimal in einem Leben so geliebt zu haben war ein Wunder und er war dankbar für alles, was er gehabt hatte, auch wenn es mit seiner zweiten großen Liebe nur wenige gemeinsame Stunden gewesen waren.  
>„War das da eben eine Träne?" Das war alles was Klaus dazu zu sagen hatte, als er nach einigen Augenblicken wieder zu ihm sprach.<br>„Ich bitte dich, spiel nicht mir mit. Nicht mit mir. Tu was du für richtig hältst, Niklaus."  
>„Dass du mich je wieder so enttäuschen würdest, hätte ich nicht gedacht, Elijah. Und das nur wegen irgendeiner Frau", erwiderte er abwertend. Das war zu viel für Elijah. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, ging er wütend knurrend auf seinen Bruder los und sie zerstörten bei ihrem Vampirgerangel beinahe die komplette Einrichtung des Raums, bis Klaus ihn erneut mit voller Wucht gegen die Betonwand schmiss. Elijah hustete und richtete sich nicht wieder auf. Er war es leid und er wusste, dass es sowieso nichts brachte sich mit seinem Bruder zu schlagen.<br>„Die Kleine muss dir ja wirklich verdammt wichtig sein", stellte Klaus ungerührt fest. Sein Bruder nickte nur vielsagend und schwieg. „Tja, wenn es dir das ja wohl alles wert war, sollten dich die Konsequenzen dafür nicht groß stören", fuhr Klaus daraufhin fort und sofort wusste Elijah, was er vorhatte und im Endeffekt war ihm das von Anfang an klar gewesen. So sehr er auch daran arbeitete aus Klaus einen besseren Vampir zu machen, lag noch ein ganzes Stück Arbeit vor ihm und er war sich längst nicht mehr sicher, ob er jemals Erfolg haben würde und doch hatte er sich zusammen mit seinen Geschwistern geschworen: Für immer und ewig. Er durfte niemals aufgeben. Trotz seiner zuletzt doch recht düsteren Gedanken lächelte er, denn vor seinem inneren Auge sah er Hayley. Seine wunderschöne Hayley.  
>Wenige Sekunden darauf spürte Elijah den Schmerz in seiner Brust, der sich explosionsartig zu verteilen begann. Er konnte es nicht unterdrücken, also schrie er auf, auch wenn er darauf vorbereitet gewesen war. Niklaus beugte sich noch tiefer zu ihm herab und schließlich nahm Elijah seinen Atem an seinem Ohr wahr.<br>„Das passiert nun mal mit denen, die mich hintergehen", säuselte er ihm zum Abschied mit einer gewissen Genugtuung ins Ohr.  
>Elijah merkte, wie ihm das Leben entwich und wie seine Gedanken immer verschwommener wurden. Er hatte plötzlich große Mühe seine Augen offen zu halten, aber er hatte sowieso keine Chance. Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen und er entglitt in das Nichts, indem er sich schon öfters befunden hatte, als ihm lieb war. Er meinte sogar in gar nicht allzu weiter Entfernung einen entsetzten Aufschrei wahrzunehmen, doch er konnte es nicht genau sagen. Zum Glück konnte er schon überhaupt nicht mehr daran denken, wie lange ihn sein Bruder wohl diesmal für sein vermeintliches Fehlverhalten in seinem Sarg schmoren ließ.<p>

**_Wie versprochen diesmal ein etwas längeres Kapitel :) Ich hoffe es gefällt euch! Bitte gebt mir Feedback!_**


End file.
